Parallel Universe
by Ryoko-SP
Summary: One of Washu's experiments goes wrong. It ends up sending Tenchi to a parallel universe where Ryoko killed Yosho and he was never born. Now, Tenchi is trying to survive in a world where he doesn't exist. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 1**

The streets were empty; no one could've been seeing. The sky was dark even though it was not night and everything was silent. No sound could've been heard. Tenchi slowly woke up. He was lying on the floor unconscious. He opened his eyed before standing up. "Where am I?" He looked around "somehow this place looks familiar… I feel like I've been here before"

"Hey you, what are you doing out!?" Tenchi turned back to face a group of men. They were in military uniforms. "The curfew started an hour ago. We will have to arrest you"

"Curfew, what do you mean? Where am I, anyway?" Tenchi looked perplexed at the militaries. The uniforms looked familiar but nothing he has ever seen in Japan at least. He couldn't help the feeling that he have seen it before. "Are you from here, young man?" Asked one of the men.

"Where am I? I don't have a clue" Tenchi feel nervous now, he tried to remember where he was previous to this encounter. "I think I was in Washu's lab" Thought Tenchi "But why am I here now? It doesn't make any sense… I was in the lab because of the…" Before the young prince could finish his thoughts, two pairs of arms were taking him. "Hey! Let me go!"

"We will take you to the king and don't you try anything stupid or else we will kill you" warned one of the guards. Tenchi knew better so he let the men lead him to some sort of patrol. The vehicle was like anything he saw before. He got inside and they took him to a palace. It's was in the shape of a three.

"Wait a minute, am I in Jurai?" Tenchi said to himself. Of course everything looked so familiar but, yet, there was something really odd. The sky wasn't the bright blue he remembered. The street weren't full of joy from the citizens of Jurai. Everything seemed darker and colder.

The guards pulled Tenchi out of the car and took him to the palace. They lead him in front of a big door. "This is the king's reunion hall. I remember from last year's trip here" He thought. The whole Masaki family went to Jurai last year because Ayeka wanted to calm her parents and make them happy. The family stayed for an entire week before going back to earth.

"The king will see you now. Your head will never be raised in front of him. You never look directly into his eyes. You only speak to him when he speaks to you first. And, by any reason, try to hurt him. Believe me kid, you will regret it" Tenchi swallowed before being forced inside. He looked to the ground the whole time, scared of what was going on.

"Milord, we found this man wandering in the capital. He seems to be lost and disarmed" One of the guards said.

"Interesting, is it real that you are lost or you just forgot for a while?" Tenchi immediately knew whose voice was that but how could it be possible? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? "Will you answer or will I have to take care of you?"

The brown eyed prince looked up for the first time to face is long time enemy, Kagato. "I don't have any ideas of why I am here" This can't be possible; I killed him a long time ago.

"Interesting… So you just end up here in Jurai and you don't remember how" Kagato was starting to get angry with this man.

"I'm Tenchi Masaki, don't you remember!?" Tenchi was confused.

"Why would I remember you?" Kagato was intrigued. "I don't remember weak men as you"

Tenchi could feel the energy and anger rising. Nothing made sense. "I don't know why I'm here, I just woke up on the floor" that was the truth.

"Well, since you don't remember anything I'll have to take you to the cells for criminal, you know. Then, I'll send someone to ask you some questions. Maybe they can refresh your memory. Guards, take him to the prisons cells"

With all that said the men grabbed the prince and took him to the cells. They lock him up and left.

"Hello, young man. Who are you?" One of the prisoners asked. He was in the cell just ahead Tenchi's. "Hey, I'm Tenchi Masaki. What's going on!?"

"Well, you could tell us. We've here for a long time now" Another man said.

"My story is real simple, I just woke up here, in this planet and anything is making sense" Tenchi was wondering if perhaps this was a dream or just some bad joke from Washu.

"Since Kagato gripped the power anything makes sense anymore. We are prisoners because we tried to regain power but as you can see, we failed" Everyone was silent for a while. "I'm sure they will let you go as soon as they realize you are no threat for them" Tenchi smiled for the first time now "Yeah, I hope so but… I don't get something. Where are King Azusa and his family?"

"You really don't know anything, don't you? It's been a long time since the former king Azusa was in charge. To be precise, it's been 700 years since Kagato proclaimed himself as king of Jurai" Tenchi couldn't believe it. Where did he really was? Before He could ask something else to the men, there were footsteps. "Crap, she's coming" the youngest man there said. Beforehand Tenchi could ask who this person was the door opened.

"Why hello. I think they got me a new toy" Everyone in the prison was with a fear look in their faces. "Common guys, why the faces? I thought you missed me, ha ha ha" Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes. Ryoko was there in front of him laughing.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked in disbelief. "Are you the guy who supposedly has no memory? You seem to know me quite well" A look of tease appeared in Ryoko's eyes. "It doesn't matter. Now, follow me 'cause I'm going to interrogate you. Don't try anything or I will kill you in a heartbeat"

Tenchi swallowed before sitting in the chair that Ryoko pointed him to. They were in a white room with nothing but a table and two chairs. It looked like the regular interrogation rooms on earth. Ryoko took a sit in front of Tenchi and looked him for a long time before starting the questioning. "I have never seen you before, I'm pretty sure, but you seem familiar. Who are you?"

Tenchi looked back at Ryoko, trying to see the lying in her face. Soon she would be laughing and everything would just be a bad joke. But, as he continued to look, he couldn't find any sight that Ryoko was teasing. In fact, she really seemed like she didn't know him.

"Are you sure? Come on, Ryoko. It was a good joke but it's okay, now you can stop pretending you don't know me" Tenchi said trying to sound casual. He didn't.

Ryoko glance at him before bursting out of laugh. "Are you trying to hit on me, maybe? No one has tried that to look innocent. But, seriously pal, who the heck are you? Are you here in a mission to save those prisoners?"

"What!? No. Look, I'm Tenchi Masaki from the planet earth and this is really weird because I know you. You live with me in my house. Ryoko, please, stop this" Tenchi was becoming desperate by the minute now. The space pirated looked at him without a word. Maybe he was some crazy guy.

"Calm down, will ya'? You are just insane. I don't know what in the world Kagato was thinking but you don't seem dangerous. He feels power inside you but you are just crazy. What is it that you live with me? Are you hearing yourself?"

"Ryoko, you have to believe me. You were in a cave in the shrine of my family because my grandfather imprisoned you after he defeated you, remember? Six months later, Kagato came to find you and I killed him" Now, the space pirate was feeling sorry for this poor guy. He completely lost it.

"Look, pal I'll make it easy for you. Kagato is pretty alive, you saw it. And I was never in a cave. Nobody has defeated me and no one will, so cut the crap and tell me the truth!" Ryoko was getting sick of this guy's nonsense.

"But Yosho defeated you 700 years ago!" After saying that, Tenchi saw Ryoko's expression change. "Yosho? Sorry to break it up to you, but I killed Yosho 700 years ago in this same planet. Why do you think Kagato is the king now?" The young prince's face went pale. A flashback invaded his mind for a second. He was in the lab with Washu, she was showing him his new invention. It's was a machine to travel through dimension. She explained that in fact there was more than one universe, the multiverse.

"With this machine, I can explore so many possibilities. But I have to be careful because one wrong move and all hell can break loose!" Washu started to laugh like a maniac while Tenchi sweatdropped. "Wow, that's really cool!" Mihoshi appeared from nowhere. "How in Tsunami's name did you get here?" Please don't push any bottom"

"Don't worry Washu, I won't-" Before Mihoshi could finish her sentence, she fell on top of Tenchi who happened to fall on top of the machine. Some beeps started before the machine started to move frenetically. "Uh oh, I'm so sorry Washu, I didn't mean to, let me help you" Mihoshi walked towards the machine but before she could do anything an explosion took place.

Tenchi stood there in silence. After the explosion, the only thing he remembered was when he woke up in the floor of Jurai. He could not believe it. Apparently, he was in another universe. A universe where Ryoko killed his grandfather. He was never conceived, so he never existed in this parallel universe.

"Are you ignoring me?" Ryoko was looking at him with a curious look. "Ryoko, I know what's going on. I haven't been born in this dimension"

"Man, you really are not making any sense. What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Listen carefully at what I am going to say. Ryoko, I'm not from this universe. Do you remember when you killed my grandfather, I mean, Yosho 700 years ago? Well, where I come from, my grandfather defeated you. He took your tree gems and you were in some kind of coma. Then he put you in the cave where I found you like 3 years ago. I released you, but Kagato came looking for you. He kind of killed me but Tsunami saved me so I went to the Soja and finally killed him"

Ryoko stared at Tenchi for what seemed like an eternity. Then she started to laugh so hard she fell from the chair. "Woah that is the most creative yet weird story I've ever heard. So you come from a different universe where you killed Kagato. Interesting, you know, I've heard a lot of stories from people who didn't wanted me to kill them, but nothing as fascinating as this one. You are something else, Tenchi Masaki. Sadly, that's not enough to save you"

"I know it sound crazy but it's the truth. If only I could prove it to you…Wait, maybe there is something. Please Ryoko, you have to ask Kagato about Washu. I'm sure he would say he doesn't know her but he does. Ask him and you will see I'm not lying"

"Who is Washu, anyway" Ryoko wanted to believe this Tenchi Masaki. Somehow it seemed comforting to know she was freed from Kagato. "She is your mother, Ryoko. Washu didn't exactly gave birth to you but she created you. You and Ryo-ohki." The pirated was now surprised. Could it be truth? Kagato always claimed he created her to be his machine, but maybe she was something else.

"It's late. For now you're safe. Don't think for a second you're safe or that I believe you. I will put you in the isolated cell, so you won't ask the other prisoner for info or whatever." Tenchi was a little relief; he could almost feel that Ryoko was trusting him.

After Ryoko put the prisoner in his chamber, she went to the royal hall. "Master, I interrogated the new captive. For the moment, he is still claiming he doesn't know where he is and that he means no harm. I'm not sure yet if we can trust him. Tomorrow, I'll interrogate him again" Kagato pondered for a while, and then dismissed her. Ryoko started to fade, bur first she needed to know. "I'm sorry master but I have a question. Do you know anyone called Washu?" Ryoko saw for a brief moment the hesitation in Kagato's face. Then, He composed himself. "Washu? Never hear of it. Now, leave."

Maybe this Masaki guy wasn't lying after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/n: Hello everyone, it's been a while since I update anything. I really hope you liked how this story is going so far. Sorry for the bad grammar but I'm still not so good with my English.

About this story, well I just had a vision of it and I thought it was really cool. Also, I have another story in progress but I haven't been motivated because of the little feedback (but, don't worry I will finish it).

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment. Feedback means a lot for me. Suggestions are also welcome.

See you on the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 2**

Ryoko couldn't sleep that night. Her mind kept remembering her about the face of Kagato and what that Tenchi guy said. "Maybe there is a possibility… Tenchi traveled through dimensions and he will save me… yeah right! He's just buying time so he can escape" She deep inside wanted to believe it was true. The possibility of being a normal person tempted her but she knew better. "I'm not a normal person, I'm just a machine"

She needed to think of something else but it was impossible, so she decided to interrogate Tenchi again. Maybe, after a day, he wasn't going to say all that crazy thing and just say the truth.

"Hey there, Tenchi" Ryoko was outside his cell. Tenchi looked like he didn't get a good night sleep. In fact, he couldn't look worse. "Maybe you should get a bath before I interrogate you. You look like crap"

After Tenchi was ready, some guards gave him lunch and later, he was back in the interrogation room. He sat still waiting for Ryoko to come. About 30 minutes passed before she entered the room.

"Now, why are you here?" Ryoko was impatient. She wanted answers, real ones.

"I've already told you. I'm here because of an accident. Washu, your mother, was building a machine that allowed traveling to the different dimensions and that's how I got here. Ryoko, I know you. You are a good person"

"So, you expect to sugarcoat me and so I will release you… Well, think again! I won't fall for it"

"Ryoko, I'm not trying to fool you. I really know you. You're sweet deep down, full of joy. I know Kagato doesn't let you be yourself but you are not just a machine, you're a normal woman"

The space pirate was getting really mad, how dare he? She was nothing but a monster. Images of dead innocents filled her mind. "You know nothing. I'm not capable of emotions, I just live to serve the orders of my master and now, I have to deal with you"

Tenchi was frustrated now, he wasn't going anywhere. How could he prove Ryoko she was a real person with real emotions "Wait, I have an idea, but…"

"What in the world are you talking about? Just say the truth; I'm getting sick of you!" Ryoko pushed Tenchi against the wall, each hand in his shoulders. She looked right through his eyes, looking for answers. Tenchi was taken by surprised of Ryoko's actions. She was so close looking at him with doubt in her eyes. It was now or never. Tenchi slowly approached his face and kissed her. Time stood still before a slap was heard.

Ryoko backed a little and gave Tenchi a look of total shock before touching her lips. The space pirate did not believe what just happened. She disappeared.

On the other hand, Tenchi was in shock as well. His face burned where Ryoko slapped him. He was surprised of his own action. "I never knew I had the nerve to do that. Did I do the right thing? Maybe I just made things worst" The young prince was unsure of what to do next. Before he could have another thought, the space pirate reappeared in the room.

"Why did you do that?"

"Ryoko look, I'm sorry if I crossed the line but you have to believe what I say, please, I can help you"

"How? You think I never tried to kill Kagato? I was idiot enough to try it but I only got pain, terrible pain. I have no clue of what are your plans but I'm still going to kill you if you don't tell me the truth"

"Ryoko, I've killed Kagato, remember? I just need your help"

"I can't help you. When I came to Jurai 700 years ago, I didn't want to kill Yosho, but I had no choice. Kagato took control over me like he always did when I refused to do what he told me"

Tenchi could feel that Ryoko was troubled about her past. It wasn't easy for her to remember what had happened. "There is a way to block Kagato's control over you, now that I remember. When my grandfather fought you, he took your three gems with his sword, Tenchi-ken. That's how he defeated you!"

"So, you need to get that sword but where is it? When everything happened, I never saw a sword"

"Well, probably Ayeka has it if you never saw it. Only the ones with blood of the royal house of Jurai can hold the sword. I know you killed Yosho, but what about the rest of the family? Where there any survivors?"

"Kagato took care of king Azusa and his wives but princess Ayeka and her little sister escaped. Yosho help them escape and that how I had a better chance… Tenchi, I'm really sorry if I killed your grandfather" Ryoko was feeling really bad about what happened even if she didn't believe all that Tenchi was saying. That kiss, somehow, made her feel so calm and honest.

"We need to find the princesses, they probably have Tenchi-ken" The prince was getting confidents about his upcoming plan. All he needed was to find them, but where? Things were different in this universe. "Maybe, not everything is different. I mean you are the same if you come to think so"

"What are you mumbling about? Will you cut the crap and tell me what's going on? I can believe I'm actually buying your fantastic story"

"I think I know were Ayeka and Sasami are! We're gonna need Ryo-ohki to get where they are"

"And how are we supposed to go there? You think Kagato will fall for your lies? He will suspect your plans and you are going to be doom" Ryoko didn't like it at all, she was afraid Kagato would search through her mind and find out they were planning to kill him.

"I didn't know you were such a worrier, Ryoko. Trust me; I've never failed you before"

"That's hard to know. You say you know me, but I don't know you at all. You are just some guy I meet two day ago, saying you know me and this is not the right dimension or whatever and, also, had the nerve to kiss me! So, you better watch it or else"

Kagato was sitting on the throne when Ryoko entered the room. She made a reverence before talking to him. "Master, the prisoner gave me important information" Ryoko was a little nervous, will he buy it?

"Is it relevant? You're making me waste my time. I hope it has nothing to do with that name you ask me before" Kagato wasn't very pleased about that fact.

"The boy named Tenchi Masaki gave me some information about Tsunami that you might find interesting" Kagato raised an eyebrow. That was indeed something interesting. "And what would it be?"

"Somehow he knew you were troubled because you still can't get Tsunami's power after all this years. The reason is because Tsunami isn't in Jurai. She left 700 years ago" That last part got Kagato's attention. Ryoko waited for an answer that took forever. Finally, Kagato said something.

"Bring him!" Kagato was pissed. How dare that boy to tell him his plan was wrong. Ryoko brought Tenchi to the room. "Now, leave!"

Tenchi was a little nervous. This was the moment of truth, if he didn't get Kagato to believe him, it was the end. You can do it Masaki, Tenchi encouraged himself.

"So, little boy, tell me this important information you have. It better be if you want to live"

"Yes, I know some things that may interest you. When Ryoko attacked Jurai, princess Sasami was injured to death, but Tsunami saved her by combining herself with the princess. That's why you didn't find her here on Jurai. She left."

"How do you know this? Yesterday, you claimed you had no memories of this place and now, suddenly, you are telling me all about Tsunami? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Kagato gave Tenchi a threaten look.

"I come from a different dimension. And I know this because I'm here to help you. If you trust me, I swear I will get you princess Sasami" Tenchi hoped for the best. If Kagato gave him an opportunity, he could save Ryoko.

"Do you at least know where the princess his? It's been a long time and they could be anywhere in the galaxy"

"I happen to know that too. They are in a small planet called Earth. If I go with Ryoko, in two weeks we are going to have the princesses here. That way, you can get what you always wanted, to rule the entire universe"

"You sound very confident, little boy. Ryoko, come back here!" Kagato waited for Ryoko to reappear. Then, he gave her strict instruction. "Ryoko, go with this boy to Earth. Find the princess Sasami and bring her to me. If this boy tries anything you kill him. If you get back and I discover you lied to me, I'll kill you. And, Ryoko, don't try to escape. You know I can control you at will so don't try anything foolish. Now leave, both of you are dismiss"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/n: Hi everyone. First of all, I revised the Chapter1 and I corrected all the mistakes; Second, hope you liked this chapter. It was just talking, I know, but soon there will be more action. (Even though the kiss between Tenchi and Ryoko was a lot of action hehe)

As you can see, this story is based on the OVAs 1 and 2 but not 3. I just forgot it existed haha

Please leave some feedback, I really appreciate it. Also, thank you guy for your support. Without it I wouldn't be doing this.

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 3**

She looked the same. Her hair, her eyes, even her clothes. But I know she is not the same. Her smile gives her away. She just smiles when she is making fun of me but she never truly laugh. She is not the same, she is not my Ryoko. Tenchi smiled on that last though. He didn't mean she was his; he only was referring to the Ryoko of his dimension. This Ryoko was so different. Well, maybe not so much. He could remember the first time he met Ryoko. She was fierce. "She still is" Tenchi couldn't help but smile at the memory. She really scared him back then, but not now. "Now I know she is that way because of Kagato. He uses her like a tool and he doesn't care about her feelings. I feel sorry for this Ryoko. I hope we can find Ayeka and Sasami. Maybe I can save her"

The prince looked outside Ryo-ohki. The space was the same; black and infinite. For a second he was back in his dimension traveling with the girl in their trip to Jurai. Another smile emerged from his face. He was in a really good mood, but he couldn't figure out why. Everything was pending in a rope, but somehow he was confident.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryoko's voice distracted him from his train of thought. She was wearing her blue and yellow dress. They were only one day left to Earth. During the entire trip he rarely saw her. She just checked the course of navigation every once in a while and then disappeared from the bridge, leaving Tenchi alone. At first he was glad he could be alone with his thoughts but after two days he was getting really bored.

"Nothing, just thinking" Tenchi attempted to sound casual but failed. When it came to Ryoko, he could never be completely calm. Somehow she always managed to make him nervous.

"Mmm… we are getting to Earth in about a day" Ryoko seemed relief. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with him. –Well, I kissed her. Tenchi remembered himself. Of course she was behaving like that. He was lucky she didn't kill him after that. Maybe he should apologize properly.

"Ryoko hey, mmm , I want to apologize again about what happened in the interrogation room. I wasn't thinking. I should have never kissed you. In fact, I didn't even want to… er… you know, right? It's not you. I like you but I was out of line" Tenchi started to scratch the back of his head a little embarrassed. Ryoko just made a sound and teleported. Tenchi sighed. Ryoko always made him confused, but this was too much. The brown eyed prince wanted desperately to know what the space pirate was thinking.

One day he was in his normal life… well, not normal, regular life. And the next, he was in an alternative dimension were the most feared space pirate was alive. Sometimes he just wanted a break. It has been a week since he awoke in that pararell Jurai. "I wonder why I'm still so calm about being here. I don't know, I have a feeling Washu will fix this mess before anything really bad happens"

"Washu, ah? Tell me, who is she really?" Ryoko reappeared from nowhere. She caught Tenchi by surprise making him jump. The prince just looked at Ryoko like he just had a heart attack. Where was she, anyway?

"I already told you, she is you mother. She didn't give birth to you but used one of her eggs to give you life. Kagato has her prisoner in the Soja" Tenchi was glad Ryoko asked him about Washu. He needed to gain her trust and this seemed like a good way.

Ryoko stared at him processing his words. He could see in her eyes that she was confused. Tenchi understood why, he had a deep conversation about Ryoko with Washu. She told him that Ryoko was emotionally unstable because of her past. Now he could see why, she was just a shell of a person. Her true personality was hiding because of Kagato. He really hated him.

"I don't see the difference. If this Washu created me or anyone else, it's the same result. I am a machine. What's the point Tenchi? I was still made for killing that's why I am so strong" She stopped and considered her next words for a minute. The space pirate was about to say something but apparently she retracted herself because she just turned around giving Tenchi her back.

Tenchi felt she was almost going to say something really deep and important but the moment was gone. He wanted her to feel like a normal human. His face turned dark as he realized that his Ryoko probably felt the same way. This was a new mode to see things. She has always felt like a monster, a creation, a weapon of killing. Perhaps, now he could help her.

Ooooooooo

Ayeka looked around before deciding where she was going to sweep first. It was a lot of work to clean the shrine. "These steps are a nightmare. I hope Sasami gets here soon, I really need a break".

The forme princess was living in Okayama for about 5 years. She and her sister came to Earth 700 year ago, after the killing of her parents and older brother, Yosho. The princesses took Ayekas ship, Ryu-oh, and left Jurai before Ryoko could kill them. Her brother, also her betrothed, told her to go all the way to a planet his mother was born, Earth. There, she had to go to Japan.

Ayeka and her sister Sasami left Jurai and never went back. They had nothing to go back to. Their parents were dead, and most likely his brother too. He promised her that he was going to find them after he defeated Ryoko and Kagato, but he never did.

Life on the third solar system planet was hard at first. The former princesses landed on Tokyo and started life there. After 10 years, they realized that everyone around them where aging but they weren't. Sasami suggested that they should change their home every ten years, so nobody got suspicious about them.

After 695 years, they traveled to Okayama, most exactly to the Masaki Shrine. The shrine was empty, because the family that took care of it for generation was over. The last woman of the Masaki clan died of a young age, leaving the family without offspring.

"Ayeka, lunch is ready!" Sasami was always cheerful when it came to cooking. It was her favorite thing in the world. Ayake was thankful for the distraction.

After dinner, Sasami gave her sister some green tea before getting some for herself. Maybe this will calm me down, thought the young girl. About a week ago, a strange feeling took over her. Something happened in Jurai, she knew it.

"Sasami, are you alright? You are staring" Ayekas was also concerned. Her sister was acting strange.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayeka. I'm a little worried, I have a feeling that something is happening, but I don't know what." Sasami bit her lip and sighed. She wasn't telling her sister the whole truth. I need to tell her I'm not real, thought the pink eyed girl.

oooooooooo

Ryo-ohki was near Earth and Tenchi was starting to feel agitated. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" The young prince was afraid of what he was going to find on earth. Was everything the same or things went terrible different? Also, he was hoping to find the princess in Japan, but she could be anywhere, after all it has been 700 years since she left Jurai.

"Ryoko, I know you are there, please come" Tenchi needed to settle something before going to find Ayeka. "What? There are still a couple of hours left before we get to this planet of yours" Ryoko was still pretty angry with Tenchi. How dare he to kiss her? She was the dreaded space pirate Ryoko. Every men who was in front of her just begged for his life and there he was, this Tenchi from Earth kissing her. Why wasn't he afraid of her? It was so strange. She was used to see fear on everybody's face, but this guy was able to look directly at her eyes. He even smiled, for Tsunami's sake.

"When we find the princesses, I hope you don't do anything irrational. I suppose you know why, right?"

"And who in hell do you think you are to boss me around? I do what I please, nothing more. So, keep it to yourself and don't tell me what I have to do. Maybe, if we found your princess I could finish the job I couldn't. Yes, that would be a good idea" Ryoko was finally away from Kagato and this earthling was telling her what to do. No way. She wasn't going to let anybody gibe her orders.

"Ryoko, I'm asking you as a friend. I think we are kind of friend. I need you to trust me. I'm not ordering you to do something, I'm asking. I know this is too much for you, but please, don't do anything against the princesses" He knew better, once Ryoko and Ayeka lay eyed on each other, hell was breaking loose.

Ryoko was silent for a while, letting Tenchi's words sink in. She didn't want to admit it but she kind of liked the kiss. Just a little bit. This guy was growing in her. "Damn you, Masaki. Okey, I'll behave. Now, Ryo-ohki, prepare for descending"

Finally, they were on Earth. And they were really nervous about this fact. The ship landed in front of the lake where Tenchi's house used to be. Now, it was just an empty space.

"I see no princess here, I guess you were lying after all" Ryoko was getting agitated. If they didn't find the princesses, Kagato was goint to kill her, and Tenchi. Deep down she didn't want him to get hurt.

"We need to go to the shrine, I have a feeling they are there" The young boy could feel Tsunami's calling. He was sure Ayeka and Sasami were there.

The space pirate and prince walked silently while going toward the steps. The moment of truth was coming closer by the minute. Tenchi could feel the sweat forming in his forehead. What if they tried to really hurt each other? Ryoko had her three gems, so anything was possible.

When they were in front of the shrine, there was Sasami. She looked like she was expecting them. Her face looked really calm. Tenchi could see the goddess inside of her.

"Sasami… I was looking for you and your sister. We need to go to Jurai to fight Kagato" Tenchi was relief to see Sasami first. She looked serene one minute but the next she looked freak out. Like he didn't knew him. She doesn't, thought Tenchi sadly.

Before anybody could react, a voice came from inside where used to be Katsuhito's office. "Sasami, why did you suddenly became so silent? Did anything happ…" Before Ayeka could finish her sentence she saw Ryoko and, as Tenchi predicted, hell broke loose.

Ooooooooooooooo

A/n: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry this took me so long; inspiration was gone for a while, but your support re-inspired me to continue. Thank you all for the support. I hope next chapter doesn't take me so long.

Once again, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'll get better, hehe. Please, let me know what you think. I've taken your advices to make a better writing.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 4**

Ayeka couldn't believe her eyes. How was this possible? There, in front of her was the woman who killed her family. The demon that destroyed her life. Why was she here? And who was the man next to her? Maybe Kagato recruited one more person to finish the job, to kill her and her sister.

"Over my dead body" the princess whispered under her breath, clutching her fists. Her logs appeared and surrounded both Tenchi and Ryoko.

"Princess, I see you haven't forgotten about me. I'm glad" Ryoko said with a smirk, enjoying the princess' reaction. She couldn't help but feel a little hate toward Ayeka. She really didn't do anything against the pirate, but still. The princess had everything where she had nothing. I still have nothing, thought Ryoko. Kagato took control of Jurai and I still was some puppet who does the dirty job.

Ayeka could feel the anger rise inside of her. Years of loneliness and sacrifice were feeding her rage. The woman in front of her was the enemy and she had to get rid of her. Before she could think clearly, all her power activated to get her target, Ryoko. Of course, her power did little to her enemy, but her body felt so light after that release.

"Is that all you have princess? I can see the years had taken the best of you. I can't say the same about me, all this years just made me stronger, so please get ready to suffer" Ryoko could feel the madness growing inside of her. All the centuries in Kagato's control obviously affected her mind. She had the killing instinct inside her. She was going to finish the job she couldn't. Maybe now Kagato would give her some status.

Tenchi looked the entire scene frozen like a stone. His mind stated to panic the minute he saw Ayeka. He knew he had to do something but his body couldn't response. "Masaki, now is not the time to panic, I have to do something". Tenchi told to himself.

Ryoko created an orange bolt of energy in her right hand, and then grab it forming her sword. With a battle cry the jumped toward the princess who was with open eyes thinking this was the end. Before she could stop, Tenchi jumped between her and the princess, shielding the last one.

Tenchi finally was able to move, but maybe it was too late. Ryoko was launching toward Ayeka. The only thing in which he thought was to protect the princess, so he jumped in front of her. He saw Ryoko trying to stop but she was moving too fast and too strong, she only managed to make her sword disappear but she crashed with all her body with Techi, sending everyone, except for Sasami, flying away.

"Please, will you all stop this? I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling it's something important. You, stranger, please tell me why are you and Ryoko here" Sasami was getting sick of all the fighting; she felt inside of her this was important. This man looked so familiar, like she knew him from a dream or so.

Tenchi got up and went next to Ayeka to help her out, before going next to Sasami. This move didn't pass unnoticed for Ryoko, who had to stand up for her own. "It's not like I can't get up, it's just he just run next to her, but didn't come to help me", thought the space pirate.

"Well, umm, my name is Tenchi Masaki and I come from a different dimension. I know it sound crazy, I still can't fully believe it but it's the truth. I need you help Sasami, to go back to my dimension" The prince said really fast. Sasami just looked at him, lost at word.

"Wow, that something! But, why do you need my help? I'm just a kid" The young former princess looked embarrassed at Tenchi. She didn't have any special powers to help him. Perhaps, he was confusing her with someone else.

"But you are Tsunami, right?" Now, the princess Sasami lost all the color of her face. Was was he saying? He knew she wasn't real, but how? "What are you saying? How do you know that?" Tears filled her pink eyes, before she ran away of them, towards the woods.

"Sasami, wait! Great, look what you did! Who are you and why did you tell that to my sister? She is not Tsunami. Tsunami is… was our goddess."

"When Ryoko attacked Jurai, she crashed the planet causing like a quake. Sasami had an accident because of it, I don't know all the details but I know Tsunami merged with her to save her life."

Ayeka was speechless looking at the brown eyed men. He knew some details but was it true? Maybe he was a space pirate working with Ryoko. I won't let him fool me with his kind eyes, thought the princess. She took a step closer to Tenchi, and looked directly into his eyes searching for the truth. Tenchi was caught out of guard with the princess' actions. His face turned a little red but he holed her gaze and looked back at her eyes.

Of course, all of this didn't pass unnoticed by Ryoko. Jealous bubbled inside her stomach. Why was Tenchi looking at the stupid princess? He was supposed to like me! The space pirate was surprised by her own feeling and thought. Not like she was going to admit it to herself or anyone, but she was starting to have some feelings for the young man.

"I don't want to interrupt your lovely moment, but I have some matter to attend her, so if you'll stop staring at each other, give me one reason to not kill you all"

Both Ayeka and Tenchi stopped immediately to look at each other. Their face turned dark red, before looking at Ryoko. Tenchi cleared his throat before saying something. Ayeka was still blushing and feeling something she hadn't felt in years. It was like something warm was growing inside of her.

"Ryoko, please be patient. I will solve this problem, you have to trust me" Tenchi begged Ryoko with his eyes before looking again at the purple haired young woman. "Princess Ayeka, please, let me explain you everything, but first we have to find Sasami. I have to explain her everything"

The trio started to walk into the woods calling for the pink eyed girl. After some minutes, they found her crying besides the lake. Ayeka rushed to console her little sister. Then, Tenchi explained it to all of them. The experiment, what happened in Jurai, and how he knew about Tsunami. Also, he explained to Sasami that she was real, she only merged with Tsunami but she was still Sasami.

Given that Tenchi was really kind and honest, both Ayeka and Sasami believed him. Their only concern was Ryoko. The princesses weren't so sure about trusting her or let alone sharing with her the same roof. "Girls, I know it's a lot to ask but don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her", Tenchi promised.

"Why do you talk like I wasn't here? Let me remind you that I brought you here and I will take all of you to Jurai. So, watch out." Ryoko was really pissed off. For the week it took them to get to Earth, Tenchi was focused on her, but now, he only talked to the princesses. He didn't talk to her longer than five words. Why did he act like this all of the sudden?

Oooooooooooo

"What a long day" Tenchi was exhausted after carrying all the stuff of the girls inside Ryo-ohki. It was a little hard to convince them to come along into a suicide mission, but the chance to rule again their planet tempted them, especially Ayeka. She wanted justice to her family and her people. Now, the princess and her sister Sasami where resting in the only room inside the ship. He was in the bridge alone, and Ryoko was nowhere to be found. Ryoko… Tenchi had ingored her the entire day and she somehow noticed. She was acting estrange now, ignoring him but looking at him when she thought he wasn't aware.

"You can go to sleep, you know. I won't kill you all in the middle of your dreams, so don't worry" Speaking of the devil, Ryoko appeared out of nowhere. She sounded monotone but a little of sadness may be in her speech.

Tenchi just ignored her, keeping his face towards space. He wasn't sure of what to do or what to say. When it came to Ryoko, he was really lost. With the other girls it was always easy, but with her it was always a challenge. She was unpredictable, and it drove him nut but also it was part of her enchant.

"I told you already, I trust you. I know you. At least I think I do. We've been through a lot, but we always succeed, so stop saying those things, I know you won't kill me or them. So, please relax" Tenchi was talking from his heart. He knew Ryoko, of course he did! He hasn't lived with her for years to not know her, right?

"You know Ryoko from your world, not me. We are not the same. If the things you say are truth, then I don't wanna be her. She was weak and still is. Yosho sealed her in the cave and then, when Kagato attacked you, she was easily controlled by him. You were the one that killed him. So, please explain me why on earth would I want to be her? She is weak and emotional. She can't call herself a space pirate! She has stupid emotions, guess what Tenchi? I don't! I feel nothing"

Ryoko was red with anger. That was the speech she told herself all of the time. That she was just a machine without feelings, no guilt, no sadness, especially no love.

"I don't believe it and I never will, Ryoko. You are lying to yourself if you think that" Tenchi walked towards her and took her head with his hand. He looked inside her eyed for some real emotion, some proof he was right and she was still worth the sacrifice he was going to make. Ryoko eyed filled with tears as she said something. "Why do you worry about me, when no one is around? You say all those things but yet, you only talk to me in secret. I'm sorry Tenchi, but I won't fall for your trick" With that said, she disappeared again.

Tenchi felt guilty now, it was true. He ignored her when he was with Ayeka. His problems with the girls seemed to have traveled with him. This was always the problem. He had strong feeling for both of them, but he wasn't sure if it was love of just carrying. When he was with Ayeka he felt comfortable but when it came to Ryoko, everything was so confusing. Also, there was the problem that he usually ignored Ryoko when he was with Ayeka, like he was denying her. I have to make things right, the young prince thought. But first, he had to find some help to destroy Kagato. He had to find Mihoshi and Kiyone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: Hey everyone! It's been a while I know, but finally a new chapter has arrived. I hope you liked the story so far I tried to interiorize all your advices and suggestions, I hope you noticed hehe Please, like always, let me know what you think! It's important to me cause I don't want to ruin the story.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Parallel Universe**

**Chapter 5**

Kiyone Makibi looked outside the window for a second before going back to her paper work. Her boss had given her tons of work to do and today was the due day. She hated her work… Correction, she hated her life. Since the galaxy police was dismantled by Kagato, nothing was the same. She was part of the resistance after the actual king of Jurai destroyed the headquarters. They tried with all their power to counter some of Kagato's power, but it was all in vain. He was too powerful and too strong. Besides, the feared space pirate Ryoko was on his side, killing millions of innocents. Even her partner and dear friend Mihoshi suffered the consequences of the battle against them.

"Mihoshi… it's been a while since I went to visit you. I never thought I'll say this but I really miss you". The former galaxy police looked at the clock and sighed: it was still too early to leave for her lunch break, but her mind was set on something. She had a visit to pay.

Oooooooooooo

Ryoko sat alone in the mechanical room inside Ryo-ohki. Her mind kept replaying the kiss Tenchi gave her almost a week ago. She still couldn't believe what she felt. It was like a fire growing inside her the moment their lips met. "I've been kissed before, of course, but I never felt that way before", Ryoko thought.

She never tried relationship, clearly. But when she had some time alone to wander around space, she tried the human pleasures. The only thing that made her feel something was alcohol, so she quickly became used to drink, but when it came to love or sex, those where meaningless thing to her… until now, perhaps. Tenchi made her feel so many things at once, it scared her. How could some random boy change her entire word? Maybe he is not just some boy, maybe he was something else…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she hears the source of her thought call for her. "Probably he wants something for his dearest princess" Ryoko mumbled under her breath. Speaking of Ayeka, she really disliked her. Almost hated her. Why Tenchi was so kind towards her? He barely knew her, right? Why did the princess have to get special treatment where she only got yelling from Tenchi?

Ryoko appeared in front of the brown eyed boy, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The look on her face said she was pissed. Tenchi immediately started to scratch the back of his head, his old habit never willing to die.

"What?" The space pirate grunted.

"Ryoko, we need to find out some other friend of mine before we go to Jurai" Tenchi was a little nervous about Ryoko's reaction to his request, but he had to try anyway.

"But of course Tenchi, we can go all around the universe looking for anyone you'd like to" Sarcasm was a strong point of Ryoko. She looked at Tenchi like he was insane. Why on Jurai would he ask something like this? We are dealing with Kagato here, not some father you can disobey.

"Please Ryoko, it's important. We need the whole gang before we face Kagato. We specially need Mihoshi; she is the only one who can realize your mother!" Tenchi pleaded now.

"I have no mother, got it? Why is it so hard for you to understand? I'm not here to help you, Tenchi. We are getting the princesses to Kagato, that's it. I don't care for any of you people, I only care about myself" Ryoko felt a pinch of pain as the words left her mouth. Was she really that selfish? The thought of Tenchi dying at the hand of Kagato gave her some mixed feeling. She couldn't identify all of them, but something deep inside her didn't want Tenchi to dye. Not now that she felt something more.

Tenchi was out of words. Maybe this was some different universe and his Ryoko was lost forever. He was stuck with this girl that looked like her but she wasn't. She wasn't the tough space pirate full with love. She wasn't the woman that didn't mind about herself but the others. She wasn't the girl that laughed about everything and gave him smile. Perhaps it was all lost in some other universe where he will never get back to. Now, he really missed his crazy life. He missed the Ryoko he knew and cared about.

"I'm sorry Ryoko; maybe I was wrong after all… We should all go back to face death. Then you will have all you wanted, right? Freedom, at least" Tenchi said bitterly with anger in his eyes. He turned around giving his back to Ryoko but before he could leave, the space pirate graved his shoulder.

"Wait!" Ryoko acted instinctively. She was hurt by the prince's word. She didn't want his death. Maybe Ayeka's but not his. Damn it! Now I have to fix this mess, the cyan haired woman thought.

Tenchi waited without looking Ryoko directly into the eyes. He was still really mad at her. "Yes? Do you want something else? You let things pretty clear"

"I will help you but listen to me. If your plan doesn't work out we are all dead. Kagato will never forgive if I betray him. Believe, I've tried and it only got me tons of pain. I hope this time he's merciful enough to kill me right away. What do we do?" Ryoko knew she just signed her death sentence, but at least she was going down for a good reason.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenchi explained everyone his plan. They needed to get Kiyone and Mihoshi as back up. Also, he needed Mihoshi to release Washu. They needed all the help they could get. This Kagato was stronger than the one from Tenchi's universe.

There was a part of the plan Tenchi still didn't explain. It was hard for him to talk about it, but he had to do it. It was the only way.

"Ryoko, do you think you can stop Kagato of taking control over you? If he does, we are going to be in serious problems"

Ryoko bit her lip considering the dark brown haired boy. She was strong but Kagato could take control over her at any moment. "I don't think so. Believe me, I've tried. He can control me and I can't do a thing about it"

"I knew it! She is never going to help us. We should get rid of her now that we can, if you know what I mean" Ayeka yelled looking at Ryoko with accusatory eyes. She didn't like the idea of the devil woman in charge of her life.

"Ayeka, don't say that! I'm sure Ryoko wants to help. If she didn't she wouldn't have come to find us on Earth" Sasami said innocently.

"Sasami don't be naïve! She went to find us to deliver us to that horrible space pirate Kagato! Don't you see it? Tenchi, I thought better of you but maybe I'm wrong" Ayeka wasn't sure why she got on Ryo-ohki in the first place. Well, perhaps she had some clue. It was all because of that nice boy, Tenchi. She felt something so warm inside her when their eyes locked for the first time. She wasn't using her head and now she was starting to regret it.

"Listen princess, I've could have killed you in a second if I wanted to! Don't be so full of yourself. If I spared your life was only because Tenchi ask me to! So, please, be careful before I change my mind"

"Girls, please, there's no need to fight. I have a solution, but it's something difficult. I've never done it before" Tenchi was getting nervous. It was a miracle they were all together inside Ryo-ohki and nobody tried to kill each other. It was only a matter of time before someone started shooting fireballs.

Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko looked at the prince waiting for and answers. Immediately, Tenchi started to scratch the back of his head before clearing his throat.

"Ryoko, when my grandfather defeated you, he only did it because he took away your gems. That's the way Kagato controls you, through the gems. If Kagato tries to take over you, I'll have to take them away. Probably you'll lose consciousness when I do it but it's worth the shot"

Ryoko wasn't thrilled about it. If she lost consciousness then she became an easy prey. Kagato or even Ayeka could kill her. She was about to protest but Tenchi looked right through her eyes, like he was telling her that he wasn't going to let anybody hurt her. Ryoko swallowed hard but finally didn't say anything.

Oooooooooooooooo

In the planet Seniwa everything was quiet. Since Kagato took control over Jurai, the rest of the planets were under constant threat. Seniwa still was functioning under their regimen but barely.

Kiyone walked on the streets thinking about how everything has changed. Everything was different in Seniwa before Kagato. People crowded the streets laughing. Now everything was complete silence. Going out was dangerous because you could never know when Jurai's army would attack.

Finally, Kiyone arrived in the house she was looking for. The Kuramitsu residence. The former GP clapped her hands once before knocking on the door. She waited patiently before someone from behind cracked open the door. A blue eyed looked suspiciously outside, before she recognized the person behind the door.

"KIYONE! I'm so happy it's you! I was afraid it was the king Kagato. Yesterday I dreamt he came to kidnap me, I was so afraid! But thank goodness it's you. Oh, Kiyone, I've missed you so much" Tears started to form in Mihoshi's eyes, while she was bear hugging Kiyone.

"Get off me! Can I come in at least?" Kiyone was starting to regret her trip to Seniwa. She was wondering why didn't she just call Mihoshi? It was strange but she had a feeling she had to check on Mihoshi. Since the war against Jurai, Mihoshi wasn't the same. Her usual nature was still there, but something it was too much. She had countless nightmares, night terrors and her mind wandered from time to time. Before all that she had trouble focusing but now it was worst. Her mind was a wreck and all of it was Kagato's fault.

When they were fighting, Mihoshi got lost and, somehow, found out Kagato. She tried to kill him but, obviously, he was too strong. Nobody knew exactly what happened there, but Mihoshi barely made it alive. After that, she was never the same.

Kiyone smiled absently remembering what her friend went through. I have to be patient with her, the ex-gp resolved in her mind.

After the usual conversation of what's been going on in each other life, Kiyone was satisfied. Her bubbly friend was doing okay. Even if the teal haired woman didn't admit it, she loved Mihoshi.

"Well, I think I should go. It's dangerous to wander alone in these times, but I'm glad you're better. Maybe we can hang out in the future" Kiyone knew it might never happen, but still.

"Ow Kiyone, do you really have to go? We could watch T.V. before you go or we could sing some karaoke, please?" Mihoshi asked with puppy eyes, making it hard for Kiyone to say no.

The green eyed girl was about to answer when someone knocked at the door. She instantly looked around suspiciously. This was odd. Except for her, no one else visited Mihoshi. Something felt suspicious.

There was the knocking again. Mihoshi walked towards the door but Kiyone stopped her midway. Then, she pointed to the blond girl to stay quiet. Slowly, Kiyone approached the window and looked outside. Her heart almost stopped when she saw who was in the front door. Princess Ayeka and Sasami, some random guy but, worst of all, the infamous space pirate Ryoko.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n: Hi everyone! At least one more chapter. Finally, all the pieces of the puzzle are getting together; this means the end is closer. Thank all of you for your constant support. I know I still need a lot of work with my writing skills, but I do my best. I need a beta! If someone is interested, please send me a PM   
All your comments are taken in consideration, so please let me know what you think specially if you like it.

(I know I always end up with a cliffhanger hehehe Old habit I guess)


End file.
